clickerheroesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Les Monstres
page source:Monsters Les monstres sont les créatures que vous devez tuer pour progresser dans le jeu. Vous devez en tuer 10 par étage (5 si vous avez cotisé au maximum Kumawaka, L'aîné de l'Obscurité) et un boss qui a une minuterie de 30 secondes (ou plus si vous avez Chronos, L'aîné du Temps) tous les 5 étages. Il y a un boss Centurion à chaque 100 étages. Pour les 10 premiers, ce sont des monstres spéciaux, après le niveau 1000 ils sont normaux, mais ils donnent toujours des Âmes de Héros. Avec vos Âmes de Héros, vous pouvez invoquer des Aînés qui peuvent vous rendre certaines choses plus simple. Il y a 11 types de sols différents: *La Zone Champêtre, *La Zone Aride *La Zone Désertique, *La Zone Côtière, *La Zone Morte, *La Zone Rocailleuse, *La Zone Souterraine, *La Zone Pierreuse, *La Zone Polaire, *La Zone Astral, *La Zone Sanglante. Ils apparaissent dans l'ordre et durent 10 étages chacun; exceptions les 2 premières séries de sols n'ont que 5 étages chacune. Plus vous progressez en étage, plus les monstres ont de PV. Dans la plus récente mise à jour de Noël, les boss normaux peuvent être remplacés par un snowdier. Croque-Trésor Les Croque-Trésors peuvent être trouvé sur un étage autre que les Zone de Boss. Ils donnent 10x l'or de base de la chaussée lorsqu'ils sont tués. Ils peuvent donner plus grâce à certains Aînés. Les "Croque-Trésors" ont un taux d'apparition (leur taux d'apparition est de 1%) qui peut également être changé avec "Dora, L'Aîné de la Discorde". Treasure Chest.png|A Treasure Chest. Treasure Chest-hit.png|A punched Treasure chest. Relic Ooze :Article principal: Relics "Relic Oozes" peut être trouvé sur un étage autre que les planchers de patron à partir de la zone 99 après la première "Ascension" d'un joueur. Ils déposent une "relique" (éléments à équiper qui fournissent des bonus divers, semblables aux Anciens). Relic Ooze.png|A Relic Ooze Forest Monsters Angry Potato.png|'Angry Potato' It's a big potato and it's out to get you! Catra.png|'Catra' Catra is the only one with female boobs. When she is idle and when she is hit they jiggle. Catra-defeat.png|Catra turns into this when she 'dies'. Gerbeel.png|'Gerbeel' It's a giant gerbil bee hybrid abomination! Gerbeelpillar.png|'Gerbeelpillar' Another gerbil-bug monstrosity! Gloop.png|'Gloop' A more typical slime. Finky.png|'Finky' Eek! A giant rat! Flower Bloop.png|'Flower Bloop' Another slime! And it's a..girl? Impossumble.png|'Impossumble' A rat this big seems impossumble! Loggernaut.png|'Loggernaut' Even the trees are after you! Or the stumps at least. Mushroom Bloop.png|'Mushroom Bloop' It's a 'slime', made entirely out of dirt! Sasquish.png|'Sasquish' Even Sasquish is after you! At least he's happy. And armless. Spit Flower.png|'Spit Flower' A giant flower, and it looks capable of shooting seeds! Tyrantula.png|'Tyrantula' A giant spider?! You're going to need a bigger boot. Forest Bosses Forest boss 1.png|'Mamma Ferny Fat Bat' A leaf covered bat, probably the biggest around. Forest boss 2.png|'Big Angry Potato' Told you she was out to get you. Drylands Monsters Caperticus.png|'Caperticus' A walking cactus is out to prick you! Catra.png|'Catra' Catra is back with sharper claws and jigglier boobs! Dirge Beetle.png|'Dirge Beetle' A giant bug with a skull as a shell! Finky.png|'Finky' Finky the rat is back. Flowering Caperticus.png|'Flowering Caperticus' It's got a flower too! Grablin.png|'Grablin' Goboolin has a friend, and he's got some nabby hands! Goboolin.png|'Goboolin' Positively frightening! Sand Ball.png|'Sand Ball' A living ball of sand, Doesn't seem very threatening... Sand Bloop.png|'Sand Bloop' There are sand slimes too! Drylands Bosses Drylands boss2.png|'Big Dirge Beetle' Now where did he find a skull that big? Drylands boss1.png|'Emperor Skorpinch' A giant scorpion! Better keep your distance. Desert Monsters Dirge Beetle.png|'Dirge Beetle' More bugs with skulls. Finky.png|'Finky' Is he in every floor? Flowering Caperticus.png|'Flowering Caperticus' Even dead, the flower smells quite nice. Goboolin.png|'Goboolin' Goboolin is back, still sticking his tongue out. Grablin.png|'Grablin' Grablin is back, and upped his snatching game! Sand Ball.png|'Sand Ball' You don't even notice this creature as you kick through it. Sand Bloop.png|'Sand Bloop' You take the time to appreciate the flower on the bloop. Scorpinch.png|'Scorpinch' Wasn't this just a boss? No, its eye is different. Tyrantula.png|'Tyrantula' Let's hope you increased your squashing game. Desert Bosses Desert boss1.png|'King Caperticus' I think this might be the record for biggest cactus. Desert boss2.png|'Trolgre' The goblins told the trolgres that you were being mean! Beach Monsters Sea Snail.png|'Sea Snail' I wonder what's in the shell.. Devilled Crab.png|'Devilled Crab' A little crab comes out from the sea just to grab your leg! What nerve! Turtloid Warlock.png|'Turtloid Warlock' He thinks he's so mysterious behind that cloth.. Turtloid Warlock-hit.png|That'll teach him! Finky.png|'Finky' You begin to doubt you'll escape this rat. Ratty.png|'Ratty' Looks like Finky has a tougher friend. Mouseketeer.png|'Mouseketeer' Even the mice are joining the fight, with swords! Mousekewich.png|'Mousekewich' Seems like the mice have a grip on magic. Flamingogo.png|'Flamingogo' A flamingo in leg scrunchies? I came to slay monsters not clowns! Mudball.png|'Mudball' A little ball of mud tries to dirty your shoe. Turtloid.png|'Turtloid' Another turtle is up in arms with your conquering! Beach Bosses Beach boss1.png|'King Devilled Crab' King crab? More like king feast! Beach boss2.png|'Octotentacle' A ship sinking tentacle for sure. Mudlands Monsters Gerbeel.png|'Gerbeel' The Gerbeel is back in all his glory. Sand Bloop.png|'Sand Bloop' I thought this was Mudlands not Sandlands. Scorpinch.png|'Scorpinch' More scorpions to watch out for. Goboolin.png|'Goboolin' Jumping out from behind the trees.. don't scare me like that! Grablin.png|'Grablin' Hey! That's my gold! I killed a lot of things for that! Mousekewich.png|'Mousekewich' His stick better be more magical this time. Mouseketeer.png|'Mouseketeer' I wonder where he got that tomato... Flowering Caperticus.png|'Flowering Caperticus' This place seems too wet for a cactus. Mudlands Bosses Mudlands boss1.png|'King Loggernaut' Who ever thought a leaf was a good weapon? Mudlands boss2.png|'Mud Golem' A beast made from the mud under your feet. Rocklands Monsters Mousekewich.png|'Mousekewich' You're making a tidy profit from that gold ring on his hat. Mouseketeer.png|'Mouseketeer' Who tied the bows on these guy's tails anyway? Goboolin.png|'Goboolin' They have followed you for miles just to get chopped down easily. Grablin.png|'Grablin' I bet the person who names these creatures wasn't very creative. Flowering Caperticus.png|'Flowering Caperticus' I don't think Darwin ever envisioned cacti with feet. Sand Bloop.png|'Sand Bloop' Another day another bloop. Gerbeel.png|'Gerbeel' How these creatures manage to fly is beyond me. Scorpinch.png|'Scorpinch' I wonder what he's looking at over there. Ratty.png|'Mousity' Is that an adult ratty? Rocklands Bosses Rocklands boss3.png|'Oversized Ratty' Your heroes don't really want to eat rat meat for a week. Rocklands boss2-0.png|'Big Feets' The truer, dirtier, Sasquatch Caverns Monsters Trolgre.png|'Trolgre' Looks like the Trolgre has been downgraded. Mushrimp.png|'Mushrimp' It's a mushroom. Of DOOM!!! Foomgus.png|'Foomgus' The stench this thing puts off is almost unbearable. Bluzebleeb.png|'Bluzebleeb' It looks mutated. Creepy. Goboolin.png|'Goboolin' I don't think these guys can put their tongue in their mouth. Grablin.png|'Grablin' Which creature's bones do these guys use as clubs? d'Orcling.png|'d'Orcling' Another addition to the goblin family. He's just a d'orc though. Fat Bat.png|'Fat Bat' Hah, he can't even fly! Mudball.png|'Mudball' Wasn't scary before and still isn't. Sage Shroom.png|'Sage Shroom' At least these guys seem more magically inclined than the mice. Mage Shroom.png|'Mage Shroom' A mushroom-jellyfish-mage? I've seen it all. Floatsie.png|'Floatsie' Never mind, I haven't seen it all. Caverns Bosses Caverns boss1.png|'Superfat Fat Bat' Like a Fat Bat, only fatter! Caverns boss2.png|'Dearth Bat' I feel like this is a reference to something... Stone Fields Monsters Stoney Bloop.png|'Stoney Bloop' Another bloop for your collection. Zombie Bloop.png|'Zombie Bloop' I didn't even know slimes could become zombies! Or have brains! Big Feets.png|'Big Feets' This guy needs to get a trim. From your sword! Mouseketeer.png|'Mouseketeer' What a fitting arena he's standing in. Dearth Bat.png|'Dearth Bat' Wasn't he JUST a boss? Sealed Elemental.png|'Sealed Elemental' Sealed away for safety. That's why you must break it! Cassoweary.png|'Cassoweary' A bird with a stone tablet as a hat? Stankape.png|'Stankape' You don't even want to know what's on his face. Sage Shroom.png|'Sage Shroom' I wonder where these thing's mouths are. Ratty.png|'Mousity' I think its just ratty's freind or maybe its still an adult ratty. Stone Fields Bosses Stone Fields boss1.png|'King Stoney Bloop' Mega Bloop! Stone Fields boss2.png|'Golem' He looks like he's been waiting a century for someone to pass. Tundra Monsters Snowlouse.png|'Snowlouse' Referi must have fought this creature before. Snow Ghost.png|'Snow Ghost' Looks more like a Banshee to me. Snowball.png|'Snowball' Aren't we supposed to throw these? Ice Bat.png|'Ice Bat' And now the Ice is alive too. Great. Ghostly Fat Bat.png|'Ghostly Fat Bat' You can barely see him! Snowkin.png|'Snowkin' A sword of ice seems like a pretty good weapon. Snowmagus.png|'Snowmagus' Look out he's got a broom! Polaburrr.png|'Polaburrr' You don't want to mess with him. Snow Bloop.png|'Snow Bloop' Surely he shouldn't be able to move when he's this cold. Snowdier.png|'Snowdier' He hits like a cannon! Tundra Bosses Tundra boss2.png|'Yeti' He's the king of the mountain! Tundra boss1.png|'Apparition' You better have some earmuffs with you. Astral Rift Monsters Box Monster.png|'Box Monster' It's just a box? Box Monster-hit.png|With teeth! Ghostly Fat Bat.png|'Ghostly Fat Bat' It's easier to see him against the background of space! Prime Slime.png|'Prime Slime' He sees what you did here. And there. And over there. Mud Golem.png|'Mud Golem' Now how did a mass of dirt get into space? Eye Slime.png|'Eye Slime' My, what a big eye you have there.. Sage Shroom.png|'Sage Shroom' He seems almost at home here. Sealed Elemental.png|'Sealed Elemental' Wonder where all these elementals go when we free them. Ghost Bloop.png|'Ghostly Bloop' A new addition to the bloop and ghost family. Astral Rift Bosses Astral Rift boss1.png|'Big Sage Shroom' Maybe he is why the smaller ones like it here. Astral Rift boss2.png|'Arcane Guardian' A being of such great power that it can lag the game itself! (Click on him really fast.) Bloodlands Monsters Sage Shroom.png|'Sage Shroom' I hope the grossness of this place gets to him as much as it does me.. Mud Golem.png|'Mud Golem' This much blood can't be good for anything. Plant or not. Eye Slime.png|'Eye Slime' He must have a really good barrier to not turn red here. Box Monster.png|'Box Monster' Somehow not a wet pile of cardboard. Ghost Bloop.png|'Ghostly Bloop' I don't think ghosts care what the floor feels like. Prime Slime.png|'Prime Slime' He's seen some crazy stuff. Ghostly Fat Bat.png|'Ghostly Fat Bat' Even the ghosts are too fat to fly? That's a little sad. Sealed Elemental.png|'Sealed Elemental' Wonder how bad it feels to be sealed in a crystal forever. Bloodlands Bosses Bloodlands boss1.png|'Fat Floatsie' King of the 'Stare into Your Soul Club' group. Bloodlands boss2.png|'Putrefaction Ooze' I REALLY don't wanna be that guy in there. Centennial Bosses Every 100 floors (up to floor 1000) you will fight a unique boss that is found on no other floor. When you defeat the boss the first time you will get an achievement and are guaranteed to get Hero Souls. Omeet.png|'Omeet' He's just a widdle hamster! Green One.png|'The Green One' Thought to be the incarnation of nature itself, he is a force to be reckoned with. Woodchip.png|'Woodchip, The Rodent' Could use with a diet. Queen Bloop.png|'Queen of Bloops' No mother is happy when her children get killed. A lot. Doppler.png|'Doppler, the Robot' He sees all that is in the heavens. Some say he can see back before it all began. Rashon.png|'Rashon, the Duke' Bow down to your lord,RASHON. Dark Wizard.png|'The Dark Wizard' No one knows why he is here, but he is in your way! Tako.png|'Tako, Head of the Octopi' So this is where all of those tentacles were coming from.. Tako Returns.png|'Tako Returns' He was a robot this entire time!? Or maybe he wanted a rematch.. Lagomorph of Caerbannog.png|'Lagomorph of Caerbannog ' It's just a BUNNY! Here I got 'em. *whole head gets bitten off* Kappa Boss When reaching a boss level, there is a very low chance that instead of the normal boss for that level, it will spawn this "Kappa" boss instead. It is a Turtloid Warlock enemy with the twitch.tv "Kappa" emote on its face. Kappa.png|Kappa Removed Monsters Ramicorn.png|'Ramicorn' A little far from the grazing grounds aren't you? Immortals These boss monsters only appear in clan raids, and as such, being in a clan is required for fighting them. They don't take damage from your DPS, instead you have to click them, but with a damage that only increases when you get primal hero souls. Killing them rewards you with hero souls. CJlqrf8UYAAP973.png|the bloops are evolving!https://twitter.com/ClickerHeroes/status/619643719805829120 CJMUe 8UEAAItx4.png|New monster on the lookout!https://twitter.com/ClickerHeroes/status/617860098090668032 CJ5qqPrUkAAlE8C.png|They're still evolving!https://twitter.com/ClickerHeroes/status/621051073176862720/ CKIjx22UAAAhWGg.png|This isn't even my final form!https://twitter.com/ClickerHeroes/status/622099038532341760 de:Monster en:Monsters pl:Monsters ru:Монстры Catégorie:Clicker Heroes